Aquí Hay Graves Problemas
by Alice Terrys
Summary: Como Bella Swan no habia colapsado mentalmente hasta ése momento, llegarán "ellos" y nuevos problemas para hacerle reconsiderar si no es ella la extraña de la historia...ExB
1. Chapter 1

Sentí su frío aliento, como tantas otras veces, rozar la parte baja de mi cuello, y como tantas veces, no me acostumbraba, y sentía como las fuerzas y el poco aire que me quedaba pe abandonaba lentamente. No me importaba, en realidad.

Sus manos descendieron hasta llegar a mis caderas, presionándome contra la pared de mi habitación.

Se sentía tan bien…no quería que parara, aunque eso amenazase seriamente mis probabilidades de supervivencia…pero sabía, que como era Edward, tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de que era demasiado atrevido lo que había hecho, de que había desafiado su autocontrol, que tenía la culpa…la misma perorata de siempre. Mientras tanto, y hasta el momento en el que frenase, yo no me daría el lujo de desperdiciar el momento.

Pronto, como si no me quedase tiempo, comencé a introducir mis manos debajo de la camisa de mi amado ángel. Qué tacto tan gélido…aún así, sentía que aquel simple contacto me quemaba.

Edward me abrazó con un poco de fuerza, mientras seguía besándome, a lo que yo bien respondí, con la misma intensidad.

Sin que inconscientemente yo me diera cuenta de lo que allí pasaba, estábamos tumbados sobre mi cama. Yo tumbada. Él, arriba mío.

"Oh, Dios Mío…ahora si que el poco aire que tenía se me fue…" pensé para mis adentros. Lo bien que se veía, con la camisa desabotonada, e incluso podía notar que estaba un poco agitado…y aún así todas las veces anteriores había dicho que paraba por mi propio bien…si llegase a parar ahora, estaría faltando a su palabra.

Inocentemente, abrí mis piernas para que él pudiese acomodarse entre ellas, lo cual para mi gran sorpresa hizo.

Comenzó a besarme con mas pasión que antes, notando su aliento en mi boca, me volvía loca, notando sus manos, recorrer a una velocidad indecente mi cuerpo por encima de la ropa…era mas de lo que yo alguna vez imagine llegar con mi ángel protector, mucho mas.

Por lo menos, hasta antes de lo que cruelmente me deparaba el futuro. Casamiento.

Sin querer, y maldiciendo al instante, me puse totalmente rígida, ante el temor que producía esa simple palabra en mi fuero interno.

Rápidamente, Edward notó mi cambio, por lo que paró con todo lo que estaba haciendo y lentamente se irguió, ayudándome a sentarme en la cama. Maldición.

- Qué sucede, Bella?.- preguntó con su voz aterciopelada, en un murmullo. Parecía preocupado, y mientras miraba escrutadoramente mis ojos, pude sentir como acariciaba mi mano que tenía atrapada entre las suyas.

- No, Edward, no pasa nada, en serio…- traté de sonar convincente, aunque no se me daba muy bien mentir. No quería preocupar a Edward.

- No sabes lo frustrante que puede resultar no poder leerte la mente, Bella…- frunció el ceño. Se había dado cuenta de que algo malo pasaba.

- Edward, en serio. Todo esta bien.

- Pero…- no pudo terminar la frase.

En ese preciso momento, como si un dios aparte quisiese salvarme de rendir cuentas con mi semidiós, el celular de Edward vibró furiosamente sobre mi mesita de luz, en la oscuridad de la noche.

Edward, a regañadientes, se levantó de mi lado, y antes de que yo siquiera viera que había tomado el teléfono, ya estaba parado a mi lado hablando por él. Definitivamente, no me acostumbraría nunca a su rapidez.

- Ya te dije, no me pasa nada…ya se, Alice…no es necesario que…si, ahora dime: que sucede?.- preguntó Edward visiblemente enojado.

Escuché el murmullo de la voz bailarina de Alice, lo que me dio tranquilidad. Ella siempre estaba para todo, siempre podía confiar en ella. Después de todo, era ella quien estaba organizando mi boda. Nuevo nudo en el estomago.

Aunque a veces, como en este caso, sus llamados repentinos siempre fueron motivo de desesperación para nosotros.

- OK, no es algo que realmente esperase…Mmm…cuanto tiempo mas o menos…demasiado poco, hablaste con Carlisle, no?, bien, veremos luego que hacemos.- sin mas, colgó el teléfono y lo tiro sobre mi cama.

- Puedo preguntar que sucedió?- dije tímidamente. No me gustaba interrumpir los lapsos en los que Edward, como en este momento, se apretaba el puente de la nariz, simplemente significaba que estaba saturado, y necesitaba silencio. Pero mi curiosidad, maldita fuera, me superaba.

Edward me miro por arriba de sus dedos, y sonrió de forma pícara. Intuitivamente, debía de imaginarse que estaba pensando, por lo cual su rostro se suavizo, y se sentó a mi lado, pasando un brazo por detrás de mis hombros.

- En realidad, preferiría guardarlo en secreto, pero como se que intentaras atacar a Alice en cuanto la veas, y como se como te pones cada vez que te oculto información, creo que te la diré.- luego de decir esto, bajo su cabeza, hasta comenzar a delinear con su nariz el contorno de mi mandíbula.

- Pues sabes? Esa decisión me parece perfecta, Edward.- dije otra vez ya sin aire.

- Rió suavemente, mientras se erguía y tomaba una de mis manos.

- Bueno, parece que Alice vio algo un poco…comprometedor.- dijo Edward en un murmullo, miraba todas mis reacciones.- Parece que hay problemas. Graves problemas.

- Que es lo que vio?.- dije ya sin poder contener mi desesperación. Otra mala noticia no, por favor…

- Se trata de los Volturi.- diciendo eso, frunció el ceño al notar algo que a mi en ese momento se me escapaba.

Sentí que iba a desmayarme en ese preciso instante.

--

Espero que les guste el primer cap!!

Jaaja, este saio cortito…es de humor y romance, unque al principio parece un poco dramatico

Espero que les guste! Por favor dejen reviews asi se si lo sigo o noXD

Nos vemos!!


	2. Chapter 2

holaa!! muchas gracias por los reviews! aqui sigoXD

--

CAPITULO DOS.

Lentamente, recobré la consciencia.

No quería abrir los ojos, pues sabia que alguien había prendido una luz muy potente cerca mío. Se me partía la cabeza.

Trate de recordar, con los ojos aun cerrados, que era lo que me había pasado, cual era el motivo de mi descompostura repentina.

Mientras hacia un esfuerzo desmedido por recordar, algo que realmente me estaba costando mucho, sentí de lejos una risa atronadora, acompañada de un golpe, y posteriormente una maldición, luego de que se escuchó algo de vidrio caer al piso.

Sonreí para mis adentros. Solo había una persona que capaz de reír de esa manera, y destruir algo en el proceso. Emmett.

Abrí los ojos.

Como lo esperaba. Estaba en la cama que mi novio había metido en su habitación por mi causa. Su leve aroma llenaba mis pulmones, mientras me giraba hacia un costado.

Y de golpe recordé que era lo que me había provocado el desmayo.

Los Volturi.

Un nuevo mareo inundo mi mente. Edward me lo había dicho: Alice había tenido una visión con ellos, que seguramente me involucraba, con la suerte que yo tenia, seguramente estarían pensando en venir a Forks a…

Oh Dios Mío! La sola idea me daba pánico! Los Volturi en Forks?

Rápidamente pensé en mi vida, en lo corta que sería si cuando llegasen (si es eso lo que Alice había visto) aun no me encontraban transformada; la sola idea me daba escalofríos. Luego pensé en Charlie, que no sabia nada de nada, y que siempre había estado exento de toda la acción que vivía su hija al relacionarse diariamente con Vampiros y Licántropos. Pensé en la gente del pueblo, en lo que sería si decidían cobrarse más vidas que la mía…

Mi cabeza amenazaba con explotar, por lo que me giré de costado en la cama. Mala idea.

Cuando me gire hacia mi derecha, pude ver el mueble en donde estaba guardado mi anillo. Genial, sumándole al dolor de cabeza, ahora se me cerraba el estomago.

Por qué Edward no comprendía, que yo era demasiado joven para esto? Por qué no entendía que no necesitábamos casarnos para que nuestro amor fuese sellado, fuese único…fuese verdadero?

Intente girarme hacia el otro lado, para quitarme esa imagen y preocupación de la cabeza.

Antes de que pudiera seguir lamentándome, mientras me revolvía entre las sabanas, la puerta de la habitación se abrió despacio.

El que abrió ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante la imagen que se desarrollo frente a sus ojos.

Yo, inconscientemente, calculé que era Edward, por lo que ante mi desesperación y las ganas demoledoras de estar en sus brazos me superaron, e intenté salir de la cama, pero como no…me enredé en las sabanas, cayéndome de cara contra el piso, dejando al visitante la vista de mi trasero descubierto.

- Bueno, suponiendo que no hubiese sido yo quien hubiese entrado, que hubiese pensado…- dijo en tono burlón Edward, quien aun se encontraba observándome con una sonrisa picara en los labios desde la puerta.

- Me encantaría saber por qué no me ayudas…no se si te percataras que estoy un poquito…enredada…- ya me estaba enojando. A veces su actitud me fastidiaba. Claro, como el no sufría de la posibilidad constante de caer al piso…todo estaba bien.

- Quédate así como estas, me gusta lo que veo.- susurro mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

- Edward…me parece que hay cosas mas serias que discutir ahora, no te parece?- dije ya sin poder contenerme. Trataba de demostrar que nada sucedía, cuando sabia bien que por dentro estaba pensando una manera de ponerme a salvo. Como siempre.

- Mmm…puede ser que tengas razón, aunque no hay por qué alarmarse tanto, Bella…puede hacerle mal a tu ya acelerado corazón.

Sabía que Edward no hablaría. Tendía a ocultarme las cosas peligrosas, según el para mi propio bien, aunque yo lo consideraba algo demasiado frustrante. Mire hacia otro lado. Decidí castigarlo con mi silencio. Si el no hablaba, yo tampoco lo haría.

- Bella…no te pongas en plan testarudo. Sabes que si fuera realmente preocupante, te lo diría. O por lo menos lo mínimo e indispensable que haría seria ponerte a salvo, lejos de aquí.

- Ahí esta!- dije yo muy ufana por haber descubierto un agujero en su bien ensayado discurso.- no me dirías eso si los Vuturi no estuvieran cerca…así que tienen pensado venir para acá, no es cierto?

Había dado en el clavo. Edward se quedo estático en su lugar, con cara insoldable, aunque creí atisbar cierto grado de ira en sus facciones. Se calmo antes de hablar.

- Mira, Bella…Alice se equivocó. Lo que tuvo no fue una visión acerca de un futuro cercano. Ni siquiera nos comprometía a nosotros. Simplemente vio a los Volturi haciendo…algo, que no nos atañe. En serio Bella, no te preocupes. Yo te protegeré siempre.

Y me abrazo. Técnica utilizada anteriormente para mi distracción. Y lo peor de todo, pese a que siempre la empleaba, era que seguía teniendo el mismo efecto que la primera vez: me rendí a sus brazos, abrazándolo fuertemente, acariciando su espalda con mis torpes manos.

Edward comenzó a apretarme mas de lo normal contra su cuerpo, a lo que yo respondí gustosa sin oponer resistencia. Comenzó a besar mi rostro, con rápidos y esporádicos besos que apenas sentía. Su tacto era tan sutil que parecía como si una pluma me rozara las mejillas. Comencé a hiperventilar.

Todo rastro de protesta, la cual estaba planeando hasta momentos antes, fue ofuscado terriblemente cuando Edward me recostó en la cama y comenzó a besarme con mas pasión. Empecé a asustarme, sin motivo.

Edward nunca pasaba los límites. Siempre los respetaba, otra vez por mi propio bien. No estaba preparada para esto, no en este momento. Además…estaban los demás en el piso inferior! No podía permitírmelo, no ahora.

Me tense inevitablemente. Y Edward lo notó.

- Sucede algo malo, Bella?.- pregunto Edward en mi oído, con un susurro casi inaudible.

- Eeehh…no, no sucede nada Edward. Simplemente estoy cansada…se ve que el golpe en la cabeza me afecto bastante.- trate de escaparme. Agradecía a Dios que mi ángel no pudiese oír mis pensamientos.

- Bueno, prefiero que te recuperes rápido. Así que descansa.- se levanto y empezó a dirigirse a la puerta. Yo me acomode en la cama.- ah, por cierto…Alice quiere que la acompañes mañana a no sé dónde… le digo que irás?.- pregunto él.

Había algo que no me gustaba. Los ojos de Edward, en ese momento de un color dorado, brillaban de manera especial. Algo tramaba, y yo era su conejillo de indias, por así decirlo. Se me revolvió el estomago.

- Sí, iré con ella.

- Estupendo. Se lo diré ahora mismo. Que descanses.

- Espera, Edward…no te quedaras conmigo esta noche?.- pregunte. Me dio un poco de vergüenza el tono en el que se lo pregunte. No quería parecer desesperada por estar a su lado, aunque estaba segura de que había notado mi angustia en mi voz.

- Por supuesto que si. Simplemente bajaré un momento.- dándome una de sus sonrisas devastadoras, abrió la puerta y desapareció tras ella.

Realmente me encontraba cansada. No había mentido del todo.

Seguía preocupándome lo que Edward no me contaba, aunque después de pensarlo mucho, decidí no darle tanta importancia. Si los italianos estaban cercanos a venir, Edward hubiese reaccionado tratando de sacarme rápidamente de allí. Ese pensamiento me tranquilizo un poco. Aunque un nuevo pensamiento atacó con mucha mas fuerza al anterior: de alguna manera, había temido de Edward.

En realidad, no había tenido miedo de el, sino de lo que estaba por hacer. En cierto grado, entendía que siempre se había abstenido de tocarme demasiado, y un cambio tan repentino, y un poco sospechoso, me hubiesen asustado y tomado desprevenida. Eso era. Simplemente me había tomado desprevenida, nada que temer. Me tranquilice, y me di vuelta en la cama.

Debía estar descansada para mi salida con Alice. Había algo que me inquietaba mucho de esa salida. Algo no iba a gustarme, lo sabía.

Sin esperar el regreso de mi novio, me sumí en un ligero e inquieto sueño.

--

Lamento que mno haya pasado mucho, pero aun es introductorioXD

Espero que les haya gustado!! Dejen reviews, se los agradeceree!

Besos!

Alice Terrys


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Desperté con dolor de cabeza. Mal comienzo.

No podía abrir los ojos. Simplemente, había una maldita luz que estaba dañando seriamente mis parpados, y al tener miedo de que esa misma luz destruyera mis ojos, los mantenía en las penumbras de mis parpados.

No escuchaba ningún sonido a mí alrededor. En realidad, ni siquiera recordaba donde estaba. Aun con los ojos cerrados, me gire hacia otro lado de la cama. No era mi cama…

De pronto lo recordé.

Edward. Cama.

Alice. Salida.

Abrí los ojos rápidamente, sobresaltada por el rápido y tempestuoso descubrimiento, el cual hizo acelerar mi corazón. Grave error.

Justo a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, un rostro de ojitos amarillos estaba observándome detenidamente, como si fuera un objeto realmente interesante de estudio.

- Alice! Por dios! Por que no me has despertado?.- le grite un poco histérica. Me senté en la cama de manera brusca, lo que provoco que mi cerebro se bamboleara y me diera una punzada de dolor. Genial, ahora me dolía la cabeza.

- Es que realmente…ya no recuerdo como es dormir, y parecías tan…tranquila…a veces desearía ser como tu…

- Oh, no Alice, tu también con los delirios de Rosalie? Estas bien siendo lo que eres!.- intente convencerla a ella y convencerme a mi también, pues mi voz no sonó muy segura.

- Oh, por supuesto que estoy bien…bien muerta.- la mire abriendo los ojos realmente de manera desmesurada…no esperaba un comentario así de Alice. Me preocupe en vano. En cuanto vio mi cara, comenzó a reír de forma estrepitosa.

- No estas muerta, estas loca…

Se deslizo por la habitación, con sus movimientos gráciles que difícilmente alguna vez yo pudiera igualar, aun transformada en vampiresa sabia bien que mi especial estado de brutalidad y despiste no se iría ni con ello. Se detuvo frente a mí, y me señalo con un dedo acusador, tratando de parecer dolida.

- Espero que no hayas olvidado que hoy tenemos que ir de compras!.- dijo con un tono de fingida amenaza…aunque viniendo de ella, no sabia a lo que me atenía en cuestión de compras.

- Tenemos? Perdón? Yo solo te acompaño, nada mas…creo que ya hablamos de esto.- dije de manera cortante. El dolor de cabeza seguía. Odiaba que Alice o en su defecto, Edward, gastaran dinero en mi. Sabia que les sobraba, pero me hacia sentir…mantenida.

- Oh, vamos…error de léxico…- no pareció muy convencida. Se giro, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Una vez allí, y antes de salir, se giro otra vez.- Date prisa, que hay que hacer mucho hoy!.- sus ojos brillaron de manera diabólica. Diciendo esto, desapareció por la puerta, dejándome tirada en la cama, y demasiado confundida.

,.,.,.,--

Demore más de media hora en elegir un atuendo adecuado para salir, y una media hora mas en arreglarme, por lo que, cuando Salí del baño, Alice estaba ya en un ataque de histeria (controlado por Jasper) cronometrando los minutos que demoraba.

- en donde están todos los demás?.- pregunte, curiosa. No había nadie, excepto nosotros. Mi bello ángel tampoco estaba…lo que me preocupaba sobremanera.

Seguramente, Jasper sintió mi sensación de malestar repentino, por lo que mandando una oleada de alivio, que ayudo mucho, dijo:

- No te preocupes…se fue de caza con Emmett y Carlisle.- dijo tranquilamente.

No me había fijado en su aspecto. Llevaba uno pantalones jeans desteñidos, una camisa celeste con los primeros botones abiertos, y una chaqueta negra sobre ella. Tenia el cabello mas revuelto de lo normal, y llevaba unas gafas entre un color negro y rojo (el vidrio), que le sentaban muy bien. Me asuste. El nunca se vestia tan bien para estar de entre casa, o por lo menos, hasta ahora yo no lo había notado…

- Ay Bella! Con todo lo que hay que hacer, te pensabas que iríamos solas?.- mire a Alice con cierto terror.- por supuesto que no, tonta! Jazz nos ayudara, verdad cariño?.

Jasper sonrió de lado, como lo hacia Edward. Genial, el gesto era cosa de genes. Parecía una marca registrada de vampiros, o algo así. Igualmente, ninguna sonrisa torcida me quitaría el aire como la del bello ser que en estos momentos estaba tirándose sobre algún puma…

- esta bien! Vamonos!.- dijo una sonriente Alice, mientras correteaba hacia la puerta.

--,.-.,-,.-,-,-,

Centro comercial…

Habíamos demorado, como ya suponía yo, menos de 20 minutos en llegar. Era impresionante como amaban las altas velocidades…eso también era genético.

Era realmente…enorme. Curiosamente, todas las mujeres que nos rodeaban miraban detenidamente a Jasper, como si este fuese comida…sentí una terrible sensación de pánico, que me afecto bastante…hasta me daba terror el solo pensar en todo lo que Alice podría comprar allí…lo que demoraríamos viendo todo…

Pero de golpe recordé el poder de mí casi hermana: seguramente, ya había visto en sus visiones lo que compraría…

Me salto el estomago. Lo recordé de pronto. Me reprochaba por ser tan idiota.

- Alice…

- Si, Bella?.- dijo Alice, quien ya estaba mirando una vitrina con vestidos demasiado caros a mi gusto.

- Quienes eran los de la visión que tuviste ayer?.- pegue en el clavo. Alice se tenso de una manera estrepitosa. Sabia que esperaba que yo no hubiese notado su cambio en el tono muscular, pero tan tonta no era.

- Ay, Bella…Edward no te lo dijo? No era nada…solo un malentendido…

- Como el de Volterra?

Fue demasiado. Sabía que me había pasado. Empecé a ponerme colorada. Me entraron los calores, por la vergüenza. Sentía la mirada penetrante de Jasper, quien estaba detrás de mí. En esos precisos momentos, deseaba más que nada tener a Edward de escudo vampirico.

Debía disculparme rápidamente. Alice…no estaba mirándome…

¿Tanto la había yo ofendido? Había metido la pata demasiadas veces, pero esto era el colmo…

De pronto, al mirarla detenidamente, me di cuenta de que no había escuchado una sola palabra.

Miraba fijamente un negocio, y yo no entendía que podía tener de especial…quizás hubiese una rebaja o algo, como si ellos la necesitasen…

Rápidamente, Alice me tomo de la mano, y sin pedirme permiso ni nada, tiro de mí hasta aquel negocio. Si siquiera distinguía que era.

Jasper nos seguía de cerca.

Y cuando vi que era el dichoso negocio, desee con todas mis fuerzas que Alice no tuviese tanta fuerza, y de que Jasper se despegara de nosotras un momento, para salir corriendo de allí.

Leí, en un cartel gigante que tenia en el mostrador: " Todo con lo que usted puede soñar para su casamiento de ensueño…Aquí!".

Deseaba ser vampiro ya. Seguramente, siendo uno, no sufriría la clase de conmoción sentimental que sufría en esos momentos. Ya me había olvidado de todo, incluso de la visión que con tanto énfasis Edward y Alice se esmeraban en ocultarme.

Lo único que pude pensar cuando atravesamos la puerta, fue:

Edward…prepárate.

Ahora entendia todo.

--.-,-.,-.-,-,-,

Holaa!!

Espero que les haya gustado! Pliss, dejen reviews!!

Gracias por los reviews!!

Nos leemos!

Cualquier duda o insulto…a Reviews!

:Alice:


End file.
